1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to an audio connector easy to assemble.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,690, published on Aug. 21, 2008, discloses a monitoring device including a plurality of electrical contacts or connectors in cooperation with a belt including a plurality of tension members. The connector has a portion that penetrates into the belt for making electrically conductive contact with the tension member. The connector has a base that is generally planar and aligned with a longitudinal axis of the tension member. Two projections extend away from the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,461, published on Nov. 8, 2011, and Patent No. 202333250, published on Jul. 11, 2012, each discloses a connecting scheme for a cable and a connector, which has a spiked metal terminal consisting of two spinous portions. The arrangement of the two spinous portions is along a direction perpendicular to the axial direction of the cable wire. Such arrangement ensures reliable connection but takes up more horizontal space. Therefore, a soldering method is usually used to connect the metal terminal, which is preferred over a crimping method that needs a more cumbersome manufacturing process and costs more.
A cable connector assembly of a different structure is desired.